LA MUERTE LLORA?
by xia
Summary: a veces la peor pelea que se debe enfrentar es encontra del destino


Brillaba la luna en medio del cielo sostenida por una corona de estrellas y alumbrada por la luz de un astro mucho mayor; las nubes competían a ver quien llegaba más lejos y el sonido de la noche acallaba el pensamiento de aquel joven. ¿Quién había decidido que él estuviese vivo en ese día?... ¿Dios?, nunca esperó que aquella presencia divina le diese algo, nunca pidió un milagro deseando que todo se solucionara de forma misteriosa, nunca sostuvo en alto su fe en espera de lo imposible.. Quizás ese era su castigo. Sus ojos se mantenían secos y su vos continuaba siendo fría pero su vida comenzaba a ser su muerte. Al abrir los ojos por la mañana sentía el filo del destino traspasarle el cuerpo mientras se burlaba de su absurda suerte; escuchaba los pasos de la muerte recorrer su habitación en espera de arrebatarle a alguien más de sus brazos; sentía la respiración del futuro erizarle la espalda y todo a causa de mantenerse con vida. La vida comenzaba a pesar más de la cuenta en ese tiempo, el respirar se volvía un acto de mucha concentración y dedicación, el corazón necesitaba supervisación o de lo contrario se detendría a descansar eternamente. ¿Descansar.? ¿Descansar de vivir? O ¿descansar de sufrir?... nadie podía responder aquello porque no parecía haber diferencia. Mil noches seguidas tentó a la muerte para enfurecerla y provocar que se llevase su vida también. pero ella era mucho más astuta, conocía sobre tortura y no había mayor tortura que un nuevo amanecer seguido por otro y otro. Temía olvidarla, temía recordarla, temía notar que no la conocía o que por el contrario la conocía demasiado. Le temía a su recuerdo, a sus fotos, a la imagen de ella en su mente. le temía a todo cuanto le provocase dolor.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Silencio.  
  
Silencio.  
  
¿Existía algo más que silencio?,  
  
No se oía su risa desbordar la casa.  
  
El sonido de una puerta cerrándose estrepitosamente sacudió el departamento.  
  
No toleraba tanto dolor. No resistiría seguir viendo al mundo existir sin ella. No podría vivir un segundo más sin sentir su aroma o tocar su piel. Prefería arder en el infierno a vivir en el purgatorio.  
  
El corte fue preciso. el dolor no tardó en llegar y con éste se hizo presente también la tranquilidad. Se sentía totalmente convencido de que él no merecía vivir más que ella. Aquella joven de sus pensamientos había luchado con valentía durante los seis meses de enfermedad, luchó contra los medicamentos que se suponen debían ayudarla; la vio cambiar su dulce apariencia por una mucho más desgastada y agotada. pero aun así mantenía su sonrisa. La vio aferrarse a la vida con tanta fuerza y empuje que nadie parecía dudar de que viviera. pero la vida no se aferró a ella y la dejó caer. La abandonó y con ella los abandonó a todos.  
  
Volvió a oír los pasos de la muerte ingresando en su cuarto. la vio cubierta de un manto negro muy similar al raso y su rostro escondido y sepultado entre las sombras. Sus manos lúgubres se extendieron sobres su cuerpo. aquellas manos frías y huesudas acariciaron sus cabellos dejando que sus finas mechas de color cobre llenaran el espacio entre sus largos dedos.  
  
Ayudado por la escasa luz que existía en el cuarto, el muchacho tendido en aquel charco carmesí, pudo advertir surcos plateados quebrar la negrura entre la capucha del ser. la muerte lloraba. hileras de lágrimas se deslizaban por aquellas mejillas agotadas de ver sufrimiento. Lloraba por la muerte de la joven de ojos verdes y ahora lloraba porque quien tenía enfrente también deseaba morir.  
  
Durante los últimos días Shaoran había odiado a la muerte por arrebatarla de su lado. pero en esos últimos respiros, justo antes de que todo se volviese borroso y confuso, percibió el dolor de ver morir gente día a día durante toda la eternidad.  
  
Cerró sus ojos, su piel denotaba un color blanquecino, pálido y el cuarto se veía teñido de color rojo intenso. El calor se le escapaba tan lentamente que la vida se sujetaba a su cuerpo decidida a no abandonarlo aun cuando él ya había bajado los brazos.  
  
¿El destino? ¿Suerte? ¿Casualidad? O ¿Dios?... difícil de explicar o de decidir. pero aquel joven devastado por la experiencia de vivir no pudo fallecer esa noche.  
  
[¿Sus heridas?]...  
  
Sanaron milagrosamente,  
  
[¿Sus recuerdos?].  
  
Dolían menos pero recordaban más;  
  
[¿Su vida?].  
  
Siguió adelante impulsada por la fe de que valía la pena seguir respirando y ver nuevos y maravillosos atardeceres.  
  
[¿Le duele?].  
  
Definitivamente sí. pero aprecia el dolor como el privilegio de sentirse vivo. después de todo, ella luchó por la vida. ¿Cómo podría despreciar el regalo de vivir cuando ella lo hubiese cambiado todo por una tarde más con él?...  
  
[¿Y la muerte?].  
  
Prosiguió con su camino, deseosa de que muchos más comprendiesen el valor de sentir sus corazones palpitar.  
  
*** N.A.: hey!!!!  
  
¿Qué tal? Les gustó? Creo que debo ver a un psicólogo porque tengo la tendencia a escribir cosas de este estilo. [algo melancólicas]. espero que lo disfruten. ¡¡¡Muchas gracias por la amabilidad de leerlo!!!  
  
De seguro sabrán algo más de mi #.# (^ ^) 


End file.
